


Pride

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break is living off pride. But is that really good for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> When I use apostrophes outside the words instead of quotation marks, I am representing thoughts instead of speech.

Break was never one to take the help of anyone. Despite how many people offered to come along, he left by himself. He was now near losing a battle, but he absolutely refused to admit it.  
"What is happening? I never lose a battle."  
A common lie he always told himself. He knew he lost a few, but never admitted it.  
"Especially when it's just a stupid card."  
As he continued to fight, he continued to lose. The only thing keeping him standing was his pride.  
"What is it going to take to kill this bastard?" Break was knocked back. "This is ridiculous."  
Break moved away from the card so he couldn't be hit.  
"I'm not running away. I'm not running away. I'm thinking of a strategy. And this is the first time I've done this."  
Another lie he told himself. He would constantly run somewhere he couldn't be seen or touched when he was losing. It was just another thing he wouldn't admit to anyone, even himself.  
"Okay. Just stab it between the eyes. Straight between the eyes." He stepped back out. "Right between your eyes and you'll be dead."  
Instead of just stabbing like normal, he chose to use the power of Hatter and send it through his sword. Once the chain was dead, he leaned against a wall as he coughed up blood. He suddenly became dizzy and just let himself fall to the ground.  
'I will be fine. I just need to wipe the blood off myself and I'll be fine to return to Pandora on my own.'  
Break was suddenly startled out of his thoughts as a hand was held out in front of him.  
"You look like you need some help."  
Break stood and shooed the hand away. "I will be fine to return on my own, Raven."  
"You don't look fine to me. I'll help you back to Pandora."  
When Gilbert reached his hand out once more, Break immediately smacked it away from himself.  
"I do not need your help to walk back to Pandora." He quickly wiped away the blood on his face. "Having some blood on me does not mean anything is wrong with me."  
"Fine. I won't help you. But I will still be following you."  
Break turned away and ignored that comment. He decided he would walk back slowly in order to prevent himself from looking weak.  
'Perhaps it would have been better if I requested someone to go with me instead of someone being sent out to find me. But I'm the strongest man in Pandora. I can't let any of them think I'm beginning to weaken. Especially not Sharon.'


End file.
